Just some idea's
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: All Merlin/Arthur... some are first chapters, one is a full story... i might post it seperately... but i'm not sure if its any good. *one isn't even a whole first chapter!* Please review and tell me which to carry on! :
1. Masked Ball Idea One

Masked Ball

It had taken Merlin a month to make Arthurs costume for him, as Gaius had insisted he do it by hand. It didn't help that Arthur was always making, 'helpful suggestions'. The mask was beautiful, if he did say so himself. It was gold and red, intertwined over a white piece of cloth, folded over for thickness and strength and moulded with a thin piece of metal around the edge. His costume itself consisted of a rather extravagant red tunic, with gold embroidery and a dark red cape. He also had black trousers, lined on the inside with red. Merlin was very proud of himself, the prince would look fantastic.

"Merlin, is my costume ready yet?" Merlin nodded eagerly and picked up the pieces of fabric, handing them carefully to the prince. "They look good from here. I'm going to try them on." He walked past Merlin, into the little anti-chamber. Merlin waited anxiously, hoping upon hope that Arthur would appreciate the clothing, he had put so much effort into making them and if the prince didn't like them he would probably scream.

The prince emerged from the room in the costume Merlin had made for him, the mask had taken over most of his face and you could only see the reddened lips of the crowned prince beneath the beautiful array of colours. Merlin knew the red would suit the prince, as it was the same colour he wore almost every day, Pendragon red. But with the black trousers and the gold embroidery the prince looked absolutely beautiful. Grace and nobility were exuding from him, the gold making him seem almost dream like, and the red slamming you back down to earth. Merlin stood in awe.

"How do I look?" Arthur walked past him to look in the mirror. Merlin watched, unable to take his eyes off the blond prince who was admiring himself. "Not bad Merlin, you should have been a seamstress. Merlin blushed pretending not to notice the gender reference.

"Thank you sire," He noticed a strand of thread dangling off the back of the prince's tunic. "Sire?" Arthur hummed in acknowledgment. "There is a loose thread on the back of your tunic."

The prince turned to raise an eyebrow at his manservant. "Well get it off then!" Merlin hurried over to remove the thread, which was uncomfortably close to the prince's behind.

"Is it off?" Merlin noted that his hands were lingering on the bottom of Arthur's tunic before pulling away, blushing and nodding. "Good. Now, what are you wearing?" Merlin turned towards the prince in surprise.

"What am I wearing, Sire?" Arthur nodded. "Well, I hadn't really thought of that. Merlin thought of his wardrobe. It consisted of about four shirts, two pairs of trousers and about twelve neckerchiefs. "I don't really have anything to wear; I certainly don't have a mask. I know that much." Merlin frowned. He hadn't realised Arthur would want him there.

"Well, we'll just have to find you one then." Arthur smiled devilishly and Merlin began to fear for his life.


	2. Idea Two haven't named it yet

New story

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, or at least what she assumed was her reflection, although you wouldn't be able to tell. Her long, ratty hair was clean and shiny and swept off her face into a long plait, hanging over her shoulder. Her usually dull and dirty clothes had been replaced by a beautiful crimson dress, flowing off her shoulders down to the floor, nipping in at the waist. She also wore a white headband, contrasting with her dark hair. She really did look like royalty.

"I think this is going to work Stephanie!" Her mistress was dirtying her own face.

"Hey! I'm not that dirty am I?" She immediately regretted talking to her mistress in such a manner and bowed her head. It was easy to forget when she was dressed as a servant. Lady Katherine looked into the mirror and frowned.

"No, you're right, even you aren't this bad." She giggled, nudging her scowling maid before scrubbing some of the dirt off her face.

"Thank you milady."

"Honestly Steph, that title really isn't necessary. Not keeping with the plan anyway..." She straightened out her dress and beamed, "In fact, I think the title is more fitting for you, _milady_."

* * *

"What's the big deal anyway? What's wrong with Lady Katherine?" Merlin dropped Arthur's crossbow slightly whilst trying to juggle the various equipment and animals Arthur had killed in his fit of rage.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Except the fact I do NOT want to marry her!" Merlin stopped in his tracks, furrowed his brow, and then continued after his master.

"Who said you have to marry her?"

"My father!" Arthur spat out the word, lifting his bow once more. Merlin was sure he only brought two to give him more to carry. "He is insisting that it's time I settle down, get married and produce an heir." Arthur threw his bow to the floor in anger and punched the nearest tree. Merlin flinched, it looked painful.

"What if you just pretend to hate her?" Merlin shrugged. Arthur looked at him cynically.

"My father wouldn't care if I hated her. Plus she's not going to hate me. No matter how horrible I act, Queen of Camelot and all that." He rested his head on the trunk of the tree and slid to the floor with a sigh. Merlin picked up the bow off the floor tentatively. "The only way I could get out of it was if she was a Sorcerer, she insulted Uther or if she was unacceptable."

"Unacceptable?" Merlin tried to think of a way a noblewoman could be unacceptable.

"If she was rude, or acted common, or if she took interest in other males, which, of course, she won't as she'll have me."

"But, surely you know all this already. I mean, you have met her before right" Merlin walked over to where the prince was sitting, tripping over a fallen branch and promptly dropping all of Arthur's hunting equipment on the man himself. Furiously, Arthur threw the whole lot off him and glared up at his manservant, who was scurrying around, picking up everything he could see.

"Merlin! Watch where you are going for god's sake!" He sighed again, "No. I've never met her. Neither has Uther. But he has heard rumours of her beauty and grace from everyone, including her own father."


	3. Pranking Morgana Idea Three

Story

Plan: Merlin/Arthur

* * *

Arthur was staring longingly out of his bedroom window. It was a hot summer's day and the sun was shining over Camelot. All Arthur wanted to do was go outside and sit in the sun, but he had been confined to his chambers for hitting his father. He hadn't meant to, of course, he wasn't stupid enough to plan it, but that man was aggravating. It was all he could do not to strangle him. It seemed nothing Arthur could do was good enough. He was too slow, he wasn't training hard enough, he was going soft, he was too nice to people, he was everything his father wasn't. Well, at least he was proud of himself for that.

"Sire?" Arthur whipped his head round to see his bumbling manservant waltz in with a tray filled with various meats and bread that Merlin had no doubt stolen from the kitchens from under the cook's nose. "Are you hungry?" Merlin grinned placing the tray on his desk, almost knocking off a pot of ink in the process. Arthur laughed and nodded.

"Thank you Merlin. Have you done all of the other chores I asked of you?" Merlin nodded eagerly.

"I have, but I'll tell you one thing, your horse did _not _want to be groomed!" He bent down and lifted up his trouser leg to reveal a horse-shoe shaped bruise on his shin. Arthur winced, knowing that it must have been painful.

"Well then, you're excused, go out and enjoy this _wonderful _sunny day." He spat, placing a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Actually Sire, I was thinking, since you have been confined to your chambers, we could do something else." Arthur looked up at his manservant, who he noted was blushing slightly.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, remember last week when Morgana put those spiders in your bed?" Arthur grimaced at the memory, horrible eight legged beasts running over his skin. Yuck. "I was thinking now would be the perfect opportunity to get her back." He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket and grinned mischievously.

* * *

Merlin hid behind the door as Morgana read her note from _'Owain '_out loud excitedly to Gwen.

"_My Lady, your eyes shine brighter than the sun,_

_Your lips are softer than rose petals and your skin, paler than snow,_

_Your hair is a gentle, raven waterfall,_ *this bit was Merlin's stroke of genius*

_I have thought fondly of you, as I think you know,_

_And I would appreciate it, My Lady, if you would meet me at noon on the courtyard._

_Please consider my offer, all my love and affections,_

_Sir Owain."_

Gwen squealed excitedly. "Are you going to go?"

"Of course! Sir Owain is very handsome." Morgana grinned at Gwen, "But, what shall I wear?"

Merlin managed to smother his laughter until he was outside her chambers.

* * *

"Did she fall for it?" Merlin nodded eagerly and both boys started laughing. "This is going to be great!"

They both walked over to the window overlooking the courtyard where they would be watching Morgana wait for her_ admirer _to come and sweep her away, but all in vain.

"Look there she is!" Merlin pointed at a lavishly dressed Morgana strolling along to the middle of the courtyard, followed by a very eager looking Gwen. Both boys started chuckling again. Merlin looked around the courtyard, Morgana looked very frustrated. Then he noticed something. "Wait, isn't that Sir Owain?" He pointed to the knight walking over to Morgana with a very concerned expression on his face, obviously confused as to why the king's ward was standing in the middle of the courtyard for no apparent reason.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Arthur pressed his face up against the window as Morgana began flirting shamelessly with the knight, who was looking rather pleased with himself, before they walked off arm in arm.

"Well, that didn't work." Merlin scratched his head; it was just their luck that Sir Owain was on patrol at that moment.

"Well, we'll have to think of something else then won't we?" Merlin sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"And just when we were about to give up, Sir Owain came along! He looked very handsome, but he also looked rather confused, as if he hadn't expected the Lady Morgana to turn up. But she did, and she's asked Uther for permission to court him, which he granted. They make such a cute couple. You should have heard the letter he wrote to her. I think I have it around here somewhere." Merlin sat with his head in his hands as Gwen scurried around babbling on as if her life depended on it. Unfortunately, this was part of Arthur's brilliant plan.

"So, urm Gwen, You know there's that dinner coming up?" She nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes I've started preparing already there are loads of decorations all over the place, the Lady Morgana is extremely excited by it all, she's already decided on what hairstyle she's going to have, she's going to wear it up with lots of flowers in it, and maybe some sparkly jewels or stones. And she's picked out her dress; you know the deep blue one with the silver embroidery around the bodice. That's her favourite one at the moment. She's really looking forward to it. I'm going to be wearing that purple dress, you know the one with the..."

"Yeah thanks Gwen!" Merlin shot up and ran to Arthur's room, clutching his poor ears.

"So what dress is she wearing?" Arthur looked up as Merlin ran through the door, panting.

"You better appreciate this because it took a LOT of effort! She's wearing the deep blue one with the silver embroidery around the bodice, apparently it's her favourite." Merlin smiled, proud of himself that he remembered.

"Great, I know which one that is, we will hide it until after the dinner where it will miraculously turn up in that pot thingy in her room." Merlin nodded in agreement. "Well go on then." Arthur ushered Merlin out of the room.

"Go on what?"

"Go steal the dress!"

"Buh-" Arthur shut the door and Merlin scowled at it, cursing under his breath.


	4. Merlin Arthur come to Myton Idea Four

Merlin and Arthur come to Myton

"Merlin! What is this sorcery?" Arthur swung his sword round to try and defend himself from the large, pink metal beast heading towards him, stopping just in front of him. Merlin stared in horror as the beasts mouth opened on the side of its body, people, in strange costumes appeared to walk out. Black jackets, trousers and skirts, and strange red shirts.

"I don't know sire." The people seemed to stop and stare at Arthur, standing in his usual outfit, swinging his sword at the metal beast.

"Oi! What are you doing?" An elderly gentleman ran out of the beast, over to Arthur. "Put that away! You might hurt someone!"

"Step out of my way peasant!" He raised the sword to the man's neck, and the oddly dressed gentleman began to sweat.

"Mr Walker! Help!" Another, even stranger dressed man walked over.

"What's going on here then?" The man had a lisp.

"I demand to know what sorcery this is!" The one known as 'Mr Walker' raised his eyebrow.

"Right, I think you need to go home, you've obviously hit your head." Merlin ran up to the gentleman and bowed his head slightly. Mr Walker looked around for help.

"Sir, we do not know how we got here, we are lost, we have come from Camelot, This is Prince Arthur."

"Camelot? Prince Arthur?" The man laughed heartily, "Very funny, is this for drama or something?"

"What?" Merlin was confused and Arthur raised his sword towards 'Mr Walker' allowing the older man to scuttle back to the beast. All of the strangely dressed children were gathering round. Two girls ran towards them both.

"Merlin? Arthur?" One said. She was short and had curly brownish hair, although it looked redder in the light.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Of course you know us Merlin!" The other girl piped up, grinning. "You're here for our drama, come on." She took the dark-haired servant by the arm and gestured for Arthur to follow. "Leah, get Arthur."

The girl known as Leah walked towards Arthur but he lifted his sword at her. "Come on Arthur, we need to go." She gave him a very meaningful look and he slowly put his sword away, walking in the same direction as Merlin had been taken, Leah sighed in relief.

* * *

"What do you want with us, sorcerers?" The girls raised their eyebrows at each other. They had taken the Prince and his manservant into the drama studio, hoping to hide them in there until further notice.

"Look," The dark haired girl spoke up, "We're not sorcerers, we're in the future. You're not in Camelot anymore. This is Warwick, in 2009. I'm Anita and this is Leah." Merlin's eyes widened in horror. Arthur didn't seem to understand.

"No, that's impossible. How did we get here then?" Both girls shrugged. "And how did you know our names?"

"Because you're awesome! You are so cool... honestly you should watch Merlin!" Arthur turned to face Merlin. "No not that Merlin, the one on the telly!" Leah was very excited.

"On the what?" Arthur sat down, his head was spinning. What was going on!

"Look I know this is weird but it'll be okay. We'll find a way to get you back. Okay?" Anita smiled at Arthur and Leah placed a reassuring hand on Merlin's forearm.

* * *

"I am NOT wearing that!" Arthur looked at the uniform the girls had got him from student support in disgust. Merlin was in the cupboard changing into his.

"Oh come on! You have too else people will suspect you're from a different time, although I think the sword waving in the bus park might give that away..." Anita bit her lip. How were they going to get out of that one?

"Is Arthur dressed yet?" Leah walked into the room tentatively, before frowning at the still Arthurian-dressed prince. "Oh come on! You can't walk around looking like that. Now get changed!" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the girl before grabbing the clothes off Anita, storming out of the room. Both girls sighed with relief.

"So, what are we going to do?" Leah walked over to where Anita was standing and sat on the floor. Anita joined her.

"They're just going to have to fit in, go to lessons with us until we can figure a way to get them back." Anita stopped and looked at Leah before both girls smiled simultaneously. "Oh my God! Arthur is at Myton!!!" They both squealed.

"Urm, how do I look?" They turned around to find a sheepish looking Merlin standing in an oversized blazer, and Myton school uniform. They both aww'ed.

"You look great!" Leah grinned. Anita nodded in agreement, then she noticed his tie, which he had done up into a big knot.

"Oh, no Merlin that's not how you do a tie." She scuttled over and undid the huge mess around Merlin's neck. Leah laughed loudly.

"I look ridiculous." They all turned to the door again where Arthur stood.

"Wow!" Leah opened her mouth in awe. Merlin and Anita gaped at him. The black enhanced the deep blue of his eyes. His broad shoulders emphasized by the shoulder-pads of the blazer. His golden locks were shining in the streaming sunlight from the open window.

"Why do you always look better than me? It's really unfair!" Merlin whined and snapped both girls out of their trances.

"Right, Arthur you come to form with me and Merlin you go with Leah." Anita took Arthur by the arm and stuck her tongue out at the scowling girl before leaving the room. Leah shrugged and grinned at Merlin.

"Come on then!" She dragged him out of the door.

* * *

"Urm, sorry I'm late sir, new student arrived today. This is Merlin." She smiled at the boy next to her, who was staring in horror at the strange metal boxes on the desks. "Urm Merlin?" He shook his head and smiled weakly at the greying man frowning at him, Leah had told him his name was Mr Sharples.

"Morning sir."

"You're not on the register." Mr Sharples raised an uncertain eyebrow at him. Merlin whispered something under his breath.

"Are you sure sir?" Mr Sharples looked at the register again.

"No you aren't on... wait, Merlin Emrys?" Merlin nodded. "Oh right, yes you're here. Welcome to Myton!" Merlin nodded again and followed Leah to her seat.

"Hey Leah. Who's this?" A red haired girl smiled at Merlin.

"This Bekah Is Merlin." Bekah laughed.

"No really. I know you're obsessed and all, but seriously."

"No my name really is Merlin." Merlin smiled nervously, sitting tentatively on the edge of the strange blue chair, as far away from the 'computer' as possible.

Mrs Monaghan

Caroline

Sapna

Holly Payne

Michelle

Jess

Tom stephani Rogers

Ryan baker

Neil Taylor

Yasmin

Angela

Govinder chambay

Anthony

Emily


	5. Just a joke Idea Five

Merlin x Arthur Fanfic

_As Merlin stroked the soft, golden hair of his sleeping companion, he began to remember how this amazing, yet insane experience had begun..._

"Merlin! Where the hell have you been?"

"Um..." Was all he could manage as he stared at his master's stony expression with fright. The prince shook his head.

"Idiot." Arthur said loudly enough for Merlin to make out.

"Prat." Merlin quiet enough so Arthur didn't. Arthur raised his eyebrows at him and then looked at his unmade bed. It took Merlin a few moments before he remembered his duties and scuttled over to smooth out the sheets.

"Are you hunting today sire?" Considering the amount Arthur has been boasting to his new knights he assumed it would be a yes.

"Of course Merlin what else would I be doing? Being in this castle is about as interesting as staring at the rear end of a horse!" He heard Merlin snigger behind him as he turned to face his manservant, who now shaking his head with a wide grin. Glad to see that his joke hadn't gone unnoticed, Arthur continued.

"If I'm cooped up any longer I will do something I regret and end up sleeping with Morgana!" Another chuckle, "Or you!" Arthur laughed and waited for his manservant's silvery laugh from behind him.

--Silence--

Merlin cleared his throat slightly. "Is there anything else sire?" Watching Arthur shake his head, Merlin slipped out of his chambers and ran to see Gwen, who was sitting outside reading.

* * *

Arthur suddenly felt uncomfortable as Merlin slid out of the door. Was it something he'd said? Merlin had obviously found the previous jokes funny, what was so different about this one?

"Sometimes" He muttered to no one in particular, "I do wish I knew what was going on inside that boys head."

* * *

"Gwen!"

Gwen's head snapped up as she heard her friend call her voice. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"You have to help me!" Merlin pressed his hands to his knees trying to get his breath back.

Gwen, worried about her unusually panicked companion, sat back down on the step and gestured to Merlin that he should sit down too.

"Now," She began, "Tell me what happened." She saw Merlin's jaw tense and fists clench and unclench, so she could tell that what Merlin was about to tell her was important. She also noticed a slight blush beneath Merlin's pale skin.

"Well," Merlin took a deep breath in, "..."

Gwen merely stared at her companion with an expression of utter confusion. Then, realisation hit her and the confusion quickly turned to humour and ended with Gwen clutching her sides laughing as Merlin's face mirrored Gwen's first expression.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked, quite aggressively, considering Merlin was one of the least aggressive people you could ever meet.

Gwen wiped a tear from under her eye. "Correct me if I am mistaken Merlin but, Arthur joked about sleeping with Morgana due to boredom and you found it funny, am I right?" Merlin nodded. "And then Arthur joked about sleeping with you?" Again, Merlin nodded. "But when he joked about sleeping with you, you felt something didn't you, perhaps you were upset that Arthur would only sleep with you out of boredom and no other reason?" Gwen began laughing again as she watched Merlin's face as he considered this.

"Maybe."

Gwen looked up from under her lashes. "Merlin, I think that you know why that is."

* * *

His pray in sight.

Bow in hand.

Arthur pulled back, eyes like slits.

_Merlin_

An unexpected thought flew through the prince's mind as he let go of the bow suddenly. Arthur shook his head violently, picked up his bow, and looked around to see if anyone had saw. Luckily no one had. But the sound of his bow crashing to the ground had sent the deer running for its life.

"Damn it!" Arthur cursed loudly. He sat down on the ground and placed his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

What was going on? Why, when he was so close to getting his deer, did Merlin's name come to mind? And why did that make him loose all concentration?

Why hadn't he laughed at his last joke, and why, when he had said his last joke, did those words mean more to him than any truth?

Idiot

* * *

"No" Merlin shook his head. "Absolutely not, no way, not even a small possibility."

Gwen simply raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?!" Gwen didn't change her expression. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Merlin" She sighed. "Have you ever thought of Arthur in any way other than your master before?"

Of course he had, Arthur was beautiful, and Merlin couldn't deny that. And he always felt uncomfortable being so close to Arthur when putting on his armour, or maybe it was the way he was TOO comfortable with that closeness that made it hard.

"No." He lied.

"Merlin, you are the WORST liar, ever." Gwen laughed and shook her head, then took Merlin's hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Merlin. Everyone feels like you do now at least once in their life."

"Yes but those feelings aren't generally directed at the Crowned Prince!" Merlin started pacing. "It's not like he would ever feel the same way either, I mean I'm male, I'm a servant, I..." Merlin stopped himself just in time.

"You don't know that Arthur doesn't feel the same way Merlin," Gwen had obviously not noticed Merlin falter. "You are a great person, and if Arthur doesn't see that..."

"He'll just prove to us what we already know? That he's a Prat?" Gwen laughed.

"Don't give up on him yet Merlin."

* * *

"Morgana!" Arthur ran into Morgana's chambers, not dissimilarly to when Merlin had run to Gwen earlier that day.

"Hello Arthur." Morgana didn't seem surprised to see him. "What is it you have to ask of me?"

"I'm so confused!" She watched as the prince crumbled before her, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor. "Why doesn't this make any sense?"

"Love doesn't make sense Arthur." She looked at Arthur with knowing eyes.

"How do you know-"

"I know more than you think Arthur. I see the way you look at Merlin when his back is turned, and the way he does the same to you. I realised a long time ago, even if you didn't." Arthur bowed his head in shame.

"But, it doesn't make sense, Merlin is male! And a servant... it just couldn't..."

"Can't you see past that? You know that your destinies were entwined, I know you do. So you cannot pretend it isn't so. You care for him Arthur, and he cares for you too." She put her hand under his chin so he was looking directly at her. "Don't let your pride get in the way of your emotions Arthur."

With that she slipped into the side room, leaving Arthur a wreck on the floor.

* * *

"What?!" Merlin let his mouth hang open. "Tell him? Are you completely insane?"

Gwen gave him a stern look. "You have to Merlin."

"No I don't. I can just stare at him when he's not looking and be done with it." Gwen hit him with her book

"You can't just stare at him all day long Merlin and you know that." He did. "Now, do as I tell you. Close your eyes and imagine Arthur standing in front of you."

Merlin was happy to oblige. He saw Arthurs sharp jaw bones, and deep blue eyes and his heart melted. _"Imagine him coming closer." _The Arthur in Merlin's head started to slowly walk towards him, a seductive smile playing on his lips. His heart starts to race. "_He's leaning in towards you." _He saw as Arthur leant in and closed his eyes, their lips about to touch, Merlin started to sweat. _"And now imagine him turning on you in disgust, leaving you there on your own." _Arthur turned and fled from Merlin's mind.

"No!" He reached out to grab thin air, and then slowly opened his stood before him and raised her eyebrows.

"You can't let that happen Merlin. You care for him too much. You have to tell him." After what had just happened, after having his heart ripped due to a figment of his imagination, Merlin knew she was right.

* * *

After Arthur had finished cleaning himself up, he had gone to his chambers and sat on the bed that Merlin had made for him that morning. He rested his head down on the pillow and clutched at the sheets closing his eyes tightly, wishing more than anything that Merlin was here now. He rubbed his face into the sheets, hoping to catch Merlin's scent.

After failing he sat bolt upright, searching for something, anything. He found one of Merlin's neck scarfs under his bed, he remembered the day when he complained that his bed was dusty and Merlin had immediately removed the scarf from around his neck, revealing soft, pale, beautiful skin.

Arthur cuddled the scarf to his cheek, a single tear falling down causing many more to follow. He heard the bed squeak beside him and looked up sharply throwing the scarf behind him.

* * *

Merlin had not knocked, he knew he should but seeing the prince sitting on his bed, holding his scarf to his tear streaked face, he could not bring himself to disturb him.

He wondered about leaving more times than he could think of reasons for staying, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He walked over to where Arthur was weeping on the bed, and perched next to him. Arthurs head snapped up as he threw his scarf behind his back.

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes, big pools of blue, tears still streaming. He lifted his hand and wiped the tear with the pad of his thumb and smiled at the prince. Arthur just looked at him, with slight confusion in his eyes. Merlin immediately regretted his actions and went to turn as a hand caressed his jaw. He turned as Arthur grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards with force crushing their lips together. Merlin was surprised at first but then kissed him back with just as much force, pushing Arthur down onto his bed, running his hands up the front of his shirt.

Merlin's hands sent shivers up his spine as Arthur's hands grasped the sheets.

Merlin covered his jaw and neck with kisses as Arthur leant towards him taking off his servants shirt...

He was the first to wake in the morning and as Merlin stroked the soft, golden hair of his sleeping companion, he began to remember how this amazing, yet insane experience had begun


End file.
